Description:(Taken directly from the application) The Peptide/ Oligonucleotide Core provides the Program Project with highly responsive, in-house resource for chemical-analytical and synthesis services and expertise through the following activities: (1) Preparation of synthetic peptides and analogs over a range of scales, followed by documentation of their homogeneity; (2) Performance of sequencing, mass spectroscopy, and amino acid compositional analyses of peptides and biosynthetic products; (3) Preparation of synthetic oligonucleotides for use as probes for screening, hybridization and site-directed mutagenesis; (4) Development and application of specialized chemical procedures such as cross linking, prosthetic group attachment and "customized" purification modalities; (5) Advice and consultation in synthesis and purification strategies and "hands-on" transfer of technologies to participating investigators.